


What's Said And Done

by foxyloueh



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Bottom Louis, Doggy Style, Hand Jobs, Liam Payne(mentioned) - Freeform, M/M, Masturbation, Niall Horan(mentioned), Riding, Student Harry, Teacher Louis, Top Harry, Zayn Malik(mentioned) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 00:06:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1584407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxyloueh/pseuds/foxyloueh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis’ a teacher, Harry’s a student and it all begins during afternoon detention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's Said And Done

For the first time in his life, Louis doesn’t totally hate his job. Never mind the waking up at five in the morning, the shitty rubbish they call coffee in the teachers lounge and all the nights he more than likely stayed up later than most of his students, slaving over mediocre English papers. He likes his job. 

So when he was asked to supervise after school detention for the year in order to prevent a budget cut in the English department, Louis was happy to oblige. No extra two hours after a long, brutal day of teaching was going to kill him. He wasn’t going to let it. Louis likes his job.

And the extra task really wasn’t all that bad. He couldn’t even be bitter about that pay raise he wasn't getting for taking on detention. The majority of the time, he just grades assignments at his desk or, if not that, play online solitaire while his delinquents snored their way through two hours in captivity. Then he was free to go home to his clinically obese siamese cat Deliah, the previous nights leftovers and Breaking Bad reruns.

So, Louis totally doesn't mind watching over detention. Well,  _usually_ doesn't mind. He wouldn't mind if today was any other day, he swears. It's just that today's the friday before spring break. And Louis has a pending trip to Cancun Mexico.

All week he’d been extra hyped up about this trip he's scheduled to jet off for tonight with his best mate Zayn. It was all he could buzz about the last month. See, Cancun meant warm, sunny weather, shirtless, tanned-toned men on the roam and a single, non-school teacher Louis Tomlinson that found too much pleasure in body shots and apple martinis. 

Bloody hell. Who the fuck gives detention the day before spring break? Bastards, that’s who.

When the final bell rings for the day, Louis tries not to let it totally dagger at his spirit. That and the taunting jubilant shrills of the hundreds of students stampeding down the hallway. He so wishes he was going home right now. Hell, he still hadn’t even packed his toiletries bag.

With a sigh that sounds particularly loud in his abandoned classroom, Louis sits at his desk. There he waits for the little ass-wipe keeping him bound to school grounds for two brutal hours longer when there is Cancun to be preparing for and thinking about.

He wasn’t going to be able to hide the bitterness in his face, no not this time. Folding his arms over his chest, he glares expectingly at the door and chews on the inside of his cheek - something he does when he feels specially sour over his circumstances.

And Louis is so ready to hate this kid that was about to come through his door. Completely ready. He's literally turning red from how bad he's fuming when the door swings open and in walks this - _oh?_

Shit. Louis can't breathe. He seriously isn't breathing. He is not breathing and oh wow, _oh wow_.

It’s just that this _thing_ that meandered in was carrying this goddamn dimply grin on his face that did awful stuff to Louis’ stomach and he looked far too much like Ponyboy Curtis. And his hair, lord beloved, the hair. So many boyish brown curls sculpted around the soft edges of his face and bounced as he walked his long, lengthy, self before Louis’ desk. He looked heavenly, even in the ratty, dirty t-shirt and well-worn jeans. Kinda smelt like strawberries or something though. The boy smelt like a basket of fruit. Sweet, fresh beautiful fruit. 

“Hi,” He speaks and his voice is charming and probably as deep as the sea. Louis blinks rapidly because he can barely handle the student’s green set of eyes glistening down at him with the aid of the sunlight casting orange through the window.

“Hi,” Louis exhales weakly. God, that smile is too much.

“I’m Harry Styles. I’m here for detention.”

Fuck. Detention. Louis was in a school. This was a student. He was a teacher. And Louis’ mind has grown far too inappropriate to forgive himself.

“Uh,” Louis' sight darts down at the surface of his desk for a moment, stalling for time to recollect himself, “Cool. Alright, mate. Just take a seat.” 

When this Harry boy nods and turns to find a student desk to sit in Louis takes the opportunity to regulate his breathing.

What the hell? How the fuck is that even possible? How can someone who looked like _that_ , be _a teenage boy?_ A student? At this very school? It just wasn’t right, not right at all. It wasn’t fair and Louis craved every piece of him.

He wanted out of here, now. Never mind Cancun, Louis needed out of here because whatever this dangerous appeal radiating off of Harry was, it’s just suffocating Louis. He wasn’t going to make it the whole two hours without cracking. God, he couldn’t almost feel his insides tugging towards Harry like magnets.

“Are you okay?” The milky, sultry low tone travels towards the front of the classroom and to Louis’ red hot ears. It’s then does Louis realize his face had fallen into his hands and he’d been staring into the darkness off his palms for a good time. 

This was pathetic, just embarrassing. _Goddamn,_ Louis thinks to himself, _pull yourself together._

Dragging his fingers down his face, Louis looks up. “Let’s just get these two hours over with, alright?”

“Sorry for keeping you. It must be hell babysitting students after school’s out,” Harry sinks more comfortably in his seat and he sounds genuine. Louis can look at him now. His throat may be closing on him and he might feel a bit feverish, but Louis can look at him. And wow, is this kid beautiful. 

“S’alright. Who schedules detention the day before Spring Break, anyway?”

“Mr. Grimshaw does.”

“Bastard,” Louis mutters under his breath. And he full-heartedly meant it. How dare Grimshaw unknowingly put Louis in this stressful situation of agonizing lust over an individual who very clearly has a ‘you can look, but you can’t touch’ policy scribbled all over them? Screw, Grimshaw.

Harry cackles and Louis’ stomach spins for him. “You’re telling me.”

“What did you do?”

“I came in late.” 

“That’s it?”

“It may or may not of been my sixth tardy in the last two weeks,” Harry’s neck disappears in his rising shoulders as he shamefully shares. It’s cute, so very cute.

“Dude,” Louis remarks simply.

“I know, I know," Harry holds his hands out in beg to spare him, "I’ve been scolded enough.”

“What have you been doing? Meeting girls before class? Sleeping in? What?”

“Nah, selling weed in the school bathroom. It’s a time-consuming business.”

Louis squints and scoffs with a smirk that’s probably too flirtatious, “Doubt it.” And to that, Harry’s face glows alarming bright.

“Hey,” His voice whines charmingly high for a first, “What would you know?”

“Because believe it or not, I was the primary drug dealer when I was in school and I can tell just by looking at you, you don’t have it in you.” Like, the kid fucking smelt like strawberries.

“No way,” Harry’s tone is skeptical and he sits back in awe. Louis’ raises his eyebrows at him.

“ _Way_.”

There’s this goofy, gorgeous smile that illuminates Harry and Louis is way too pleased about putting it there. Marinating in Harry’s radiating charm, Louis eventually has to blush to his lap a few moments, unable to bear it any longer. On repeat he has an unconvincing, _he’s too young_ , cycling through his head and his bones feel quite jello-like. In his tummy are these pathetic butterflies that remind him way too much of when he was a horny, lovesick schoolboy which only makes him feel even more foolish. Fuck.

He needed control. No way was Louis going to be able to make it through these two hours without some sort of control over himself. He didn’t even know Harry. He meant nothing to him. He was just a pretty face, like all the other pretty faces. Louis can handle it. He can so handle this.

Heaving a large bottled up breath, Louis reaches at his feet to dig his laptop from his messenger bag. This Harry kid has no control, Louis does. Louis has control. He was to sit and play online solitaire and not give a rats ass about Harry, because Louis has control. Besides, the kid wasn’t even that cute. Not cute at fucking all.

Among all this not-caring-ness, Louis’ fingers poke at his keyboard rather harshly and the ticking clock become much like metronome to his pulsating head. And even though he doesn’t care, in his peripheral vision he sees Harry sink even lower in his seat and pull out headphones and a device. Which isn't a big deal, not intriguing at all. He was just listening to music. It's just that, pretty soon here, the kid’s enamoring, simple head bobbing grows a bit rapid and so does the frustration in Louis’ fingertips. While he ferociously pounded on his computer, Louis found himself reminding the side of him that ached to look up for a glance at the boy, that he didn’t care. _You don’t care,_ he told himself.

It didn’t help that Harry clearly had no concern over the well-being of his ears either and Louis could hear every word of his music blasting. It was nothing but distracting and hell, if Louis looks up that isn’t his fault, it’s the damn boy’s for drawing attention.

Teeth bitting his lip so hard, he almost draws blood, Louis stops any barely-there focus on his solitaire game and glances up. He takes a long moment to stare heavily at Harry so beautifully in his own world before he speaks up.

“Your ears,” Louis shouts painfully. To that Harry startles his eyes open and looks around the room before settling wide-eyed on Louis. He removes one earbud.

“What?”

Louis coughs and shifts in his seat. He's feeling the butterflies again. “Uh, that album. Good choice. Not nearly as good as the other fourteen, however.”

Harry blinks at Louis completely dumbfounded as if what Louis spoke came out in complete gibberish. With the way he was feeling right now, Louis wouldn’t be surprised if it did.

“Lies,” One single word eventually whispers from Harry’s mouth. 

“Exc-”

“Hot Space is the most genius creation to ever be presented to this Earth.”

“As is any Queen album, however, Hot Space just doesn’t lay a finger on those that birthed Bohemian Rhapsody and I Want To Break Free. Under Pressure just doesn’t cut it.”

Harry rolls his neck back and groans to the ceiling as if Louis’ words were physically hurting him.

“I will stand by Hot Space 'til hell freezes over,” Harry claims and his voice is breathy with dramatics. Louis raises both hands in innocence.

“As you should. I must say, while on the topic of eighties music, nothing will ever beat Journey’s Escape album, though. Open Arms equals pure gold.”

Harry’s head snaps up, “Convince me.”

“Steve Perry’s voice is like a wonderland, there’s no convincing needed to be done.” 

Harry tips his head side to side weighing the possibility before a very subtle smile crawls along his face and he’s eyeing Louis with a glint in his eye. 

“You’re an English teacher?”

“I’m pretty cool, huh?” Louis murmurs.

“Don’t flatter yourself,” Harry’s still smirking using the side of his mouth. “You’re young, aren’t you?”

“It’s my second year teaching.”

“Hm. Well, I like you, Mr. Tomlinson,” Harry sighs after a series of green eyed up-downs. Louis’ heart hurts like there’s an enflamed stake through it.

“Thanks for the approval, Mr. Styles,” Louis says back simply even though he’s losing brain cells and Harry shrugs at it.

“I mean, who can resist a teacher with a fringe as exquisite as that and loafers shinier than the moon? You’re a walking masterpiece.”

Louis’ hand reaches to pet his hair, feeling his craft between his fingers. He can’t tell if Harry’s mocking him and he instantly feels his gut twist. Zayn always told him he spent way too much time on himself in the morning only to be lecturing mindless teenagers all day.

“I’m sure that wife of yours just loves it,” Harry’s still talking. 

“I, um, I don’t have a wife. I’m not married.” 

“I figured,” He decides to wink at Louis, revealing his set of pearly whites along this cocky grin. Harry raises his left hand and wriggles his fingers for demonstration, “No wedding ring.”

Louis glares down, examining his own hand as if he didn’t know already, and indeed, no wedding ring. He looks up. “Then why’d you ask?”

“I just wanted to hear you say it.”

Louis wonders if Harry can see the beads of sweat forming on his forehead from his seat. Louis swallows hard to his throat that has gotten drier than the desert in the last few minutes. He can’t stand how content Harry looked. Especially since he himself felt like his insides would rupture soon at this rate.

“It’s that boyfriend of yours you look nice for, instead, huh?” 

“What boyfriend?” Louis’ mind is fried trying to figure out Harry’s motives.

“That dark-haired one that picks you up after school sometimes?”

“Zayn?” Louis laughs out loud at the absurdity, “No, Zayn’s a friend. My roommate actually.”

“Friends that go on romantic Cancun holidays together?” Harry raises his eyebrows in question and soon clarifies to a bewildered Louis, “I overheard you telling Mr. Horan and Mr. Payne about it in the corridors this morning.” 

“Ah,” Louis nods, fully understanding. “Well, no romantic holidays for me. Just a bro, weeklong, get together. Few drinks, the sun, thats it.” He pauses, and bites his lip in hesitation. His statement is barely audible, “I dress nice for myself.” 

“I like that. The well thought out hair, the great shoes, the colorful jumpers; it’s cool. Ones like you come around only ever so often.”

“I feel inhuman when you speak.”

“I’m saying, your breed of teacher is rare.”

“Breeds, now?” Louis chuckles, “God, please do, explain.” 

“I’m trying to call you hot, Mr. T. I know you’re a teacher, but you’re not that old. Keep up with me,” Harry snaps his fingers frustratedly and Louis’ heart stops for a full few seconds. 

Was this actually happening and dear lord, why? Fuck, this boy just called him hot. This beautiful, gorgeous, big-mouth, curly haired, angel-like, underage student just called him hot.

“Well,” Louis croaks barely keeping it together, “When you kids start grouping and labeling teachers like a pack of wolves don’t blame me for my lack of knowledge in teenage lingo.”

“You’re hot, Mr. T,” Harry tells Louis again as if he didn’t hear him the first time. 

By now everything about Louis is on fire and not a single clear thought is filtering through his head. He probably looks as red like the tomato soup he ate last night. Red, sweaty and all overwhelmed.

“That’s entirely inappropriate,” Louis mumbles. He just aches.

“It’s a compliment.”

“Thank you. But,” There’s apart of Louis that despises himself for saying the ‘but’, “you’re a student. I’m a teacher.”

“All I said was that you’re hot, Tomlinson. I didn’t say, ‘I want to suck your dick.’,” Harry clarifies but then scrunches his face in wonder, “Well, at least not said out loud.”

Nope. There was no question now. The universe was testing Louis.

“Have you always been so, _outwardly friendly?_ ” Louis chooses his words carefully. 

“I’m not shy to say the least.”

“I had no doubts in your confidence.”

“I guess, I like to push peoples buttons,” Harry adds. “Take people out of their comfort zone for once in their miserable, boring lives. I find a thrill in it.”

“Your intentions may be good, however, you might get your nosy arse in trouble one day so watch it.”

“Nosy as in, what? Nosy as in, tell me the last time you’ve been fucked really good?”

 _Motherfu-_. Who the fuck did this kid think he was? How the hell did they get from eighties albums to Louis’ sex life in just minutes. Why was Harry fucking grinning like that? Fuck.

“You need to stop,” Louis attempts to sound stern but he sounds just pathetic and worn out, almost as if he’s begging.

“Am I making you uncomfortable?”

“It’s inappropriate.”

“What are you going to about it? Give me detention?”

“ _Fuck,_ ” Louis mutters under his breath and shakes his head at his lap, whimpering in disbelief. His hands go running through the hair he spent so much time perfecting this morning and while the strands swim through his fingers, he contemplates yanking them from his head plenty. He eventually groans aloud and slaps his hands to his knees, snapping his head up to plea, “What do you want from me, kid?” 

“Tell me your deepest, darkest secrets.”

“I don’t know you.”

“Who am I going to tell? What's said and done in this classroom stays in this classroom. I promise.”

Harry’s look is patient and simple and Louis believes him. He does, it’s just this was so wrong. God, so so wrong.

“Mr. Tomlinson, are you attracted to me?” Harry’s voice is low, quiet and sweet and Louis can’t feel anything anymore. The corner of his mouth upturns guiltily as he locks his eyes with Harry’s endless green ones. So subtlety, he wasn’t sure if Harry was even going to notice, Louis raises his chin up and down in a weak nod. Harry examines him the entire time and most certainly did he see Louis’ attempt. He bites his lip and nods lightly in understanding. “Do you think I could give you your best fuck?” 

Louis’ throat hurt. He clears it excessively, “I- uh, I’ve had some really good times.” 

“Oh?” Harry’s tone is still sweet as candy and soft as clouds and Louis can literally feel tension decomposing as they whisper at each other. “Tell me about ‘em.”

“Um,” Louis struggles and Harry very simply waits for him. And he looks so genuine in his desk, reassuring. Like Louis could tell Harry anything and Louis didn’t have to worry it wouldn’t be safe.

“It’s okay,” Harry affirms and Louis' mind is officially in the gutters. He was going to the depths of hell for this. 

“There was this one time,” Louis sighs softly when he starts, “at a concert, I met a guy. I had gone with Zayn, but Zayn was all over some other dude so I was pretty much by myself the whole night until he approached me. We talked only some, he had this thick foreign accent and I could barely understand him over the music anyway. I couldn’t see him very well because the venue was dark and small and everyone was high off the arse so the smoke in there was out of this world. He eventually asked if I wanted to go to the restrooms with him and I figured if Zayn could have his fun, so could I, so I went with him.”

“The best fuck you ever had was in a public restroom at a concert?”

Louis glares at him for the interruption and Harry instantly presses his mouth into a hard line and raises his hands in innocence. Louis chooses to ignore him.

“Anyways, he stuck the bin under the door handle and told me he was going to fuck me on the counter. Mind you, I was like nineteen, the guy turned out to not look all that bad and I was still bitter over Zayn’s sex life in comparison to mine, so I hopped onto the opportunity probably way too quickly. I’m not endorsing this by the way, kid.”

“Thanks for the PSA. Continue.”

“Well, then we fucked.”

“Oh golly, what a turn of events. Didn’t see that coming. Jesus, mate, details. Why was it your best?”

Louis huffs aloud. He feels a lot calmer now because as the time speaking to Harry prolonged, his comfort level rose. He was already in this deep, what more damage could he do.

“Well, he kissed me first and he tasted like coconut lip-balm and rum. I recall because it was disgusting yet I was too drunk, high and horny to stop him. He then took my clothing off and I remember the guy wouldn’t let me help him. He was so persistent to do it himself. So I just had to stand there while he unbuttoned my shirt at the pace you can imagine of an intoxicated human. Eventually he kissed down my neck and down my chest and torso and it was all very nice and sweet for the longest time. Stuff you see in the movies, you know? But literally out of nowhere, he just demanded me to bend over the counter. It was so sudden and I almost laughed and didn't take him seriously but before I knew it, his fingers were in my arse. And I swear on my life, he fucked me with just his fingers for a good twenty minutes. And it wasn’t like the wimpy finger fucking you could go home and do yourself. He fucked me like he did it for a living,” Louis breathes heavy and closes his eyes as he fell back into his memory. “Not once had I ever been handled like that. When I told him I was about to come, I remember him wrapping his arm around to stroke me all while still screwing me to a state I’d never been in before. When I finished, he didn’t give me anytime to recover before he yanked his pants down, turned me over, lifted me into his arms and pressed me between wall and himself and was on his way fucking me again. Only this time he had whipped his dick out for change. Mind you, it was like a ba-zillion degrees in that bathroom and squished between the wall and another person, I was sweating enough to draw a bath. But he paid it no attention and it was like every move he wanted me to feel good. His mission was to screw the hell out of me as if it was the last thing he’d do. Like that was his life’s purpose, was to desperately fuck me ‘til I lost my mind. It was rough, really, really rough and any fantasy I had before on rough sex involving timid little teenage me was laughable, however I never felt so wanted and cared for in my entire life. If I thought just his fingers was equivalent to what heaven felt like,” Louis sits back and shakes his head, “I was in a different universe, man. We ended up going at it another three times, physically on the counter and once on the floor. Turns out the guy was actually a really popular amateur porn star in Sweden and was a whopping twenty years older than me. All it takes is a little google search.”

For the first time Harry had nothing to say. He stared unblinkingly at Louis and his cheeks had flushed to the shade of pink Louis had been in all afternoon with Harry. So, Louis can’t help but smirk. He did that, he flustered Harry, he gave him a taste of his own medicine. And Louis was going to be as smug as he pleased. 

“Can I go to the restroom?” Harry's voice is puny and he’s twitching under pressure a little bit.

Louis squints at him heavily and Harry looks like he could rupture and break into a million pieces any second now. He particularly notices the way Harry’s arms disappears behind the desk, his hands shoved into his lap and Louis could laugh out loud if Harry at all thinks he was going to be discreet about this.

“Why?”

“To piss, why the fuck else?” Harry hisses at him.

In mere seconds, Louis’ smug grin takes a sharp turn and he settles into a frown. Very suddenly he falls back into a sense of fluster himself and curses his wandering, wild mind. Because right now all he is imagining is Harry in a state of bliss and desperation and it’s way too hot of a thought to control himself.

“Because if you’re going to wank, you can do it right here, if you wanna.”

The room drops to a piercing silence and Louis can’t even believe what has come out of his mouth in the last fifteen minutes. Harry looked as though every organ had shut down and what was left of him was the stone stiff shell of his body staring so intently at Louis.

It only takes Harry’s first slight movement for Louis’ heart to start punching him like in a boxing match. Harry swivels in his seat with so much hesitance it makes Louis’ head hurt. When he lifts himself from the desk, he turns to face Louis. And it’s then does Louis feel like he’s underwater, drowning in the sound of his own rapid heartbeat. 

Thick and prominent is Harry’s bulge in the front of his pants. When Harry’s hands get near the waistband of his jeans, Louis’ blood begins boiling beneath his skin. He watches as Harry fumbles with his belt, snaking it through his jean loops and discarding it to the tile floor with a clink. His hands then pop open the button and Louis can't tell if Harry’s slow pace of pulling down his zipper was a ploy to tease Louis or was just pure hesitation due to the circumstances. The kid was about to masturbate, in school, in front of his teacher. Either way the zipper made it down, as did his jeans and soon he was standing in just his boxer shorts with his pants around his ankles.

And Louis can't believe how much lust he has over the young boy. The sight before him was making him salivate and Harry hadn't even exposed himself yet.

This all doesn't seem real to Louis. How beautiful Harry was, couldn't be real. The fact that they were in a school building, doing this, acting like this, that couldn't be real. The emotions he was feeling wasn't his, they weren't Louis', they weren't real. He felt completely out of element. Like, he was going to wake up. Like, this was all a brew cooked up from his imagination. 

But real or not real, Harry decides to peel off his shirt to make matters worse for Louis. So badly, Louis wants to reach and touch Harry. He thinks of being able to stroke his sweet smelling skin, draw circles over his chest and tickle his spine to make him shiver. Louis' fingertips burned and tingled at the idea.

"What's said and done in this classroom, stays in this classroom," Harry repeats himself from earlier and Louis swallows before nodding his head reassuringly.

Without any form of warning or prelude, Harry thumbs at his shorts and sends them to the floor. Louis can't breathe for a moment as Harry stands there still for him, allowing Louis to examine all of his edges. Harry was beautiful, just beautiful. 

Eagerly cradling his swelling cock, Harry sits himself on top of the student desk directly positioned in front of Louis. With his thumb he teases himself to start, circling the head of his dick at an achingly slow pace.

" _Fuck_ ," Louis mutters to no one when he sits back and rubs his mouth, unsure of what to do with himself. Harry has barely started and Louis was already beginning to overheat. Out of all things, he didn't think Harry touching himself was going to have the capability of getting him this worked up but Louis was digging his grave. 

Curling his fingers around the tip of his cock Harry glides his hand down his length. From the base of his dick he tugs upwards and a little puff of breath from Harry's mouth comes with the motion. His hand goes back down again, and back up and with each tug, Louis' own crotch throbs.

Louis chins the collar of his jumper into his mouth and holds onto it with his teeth as any sense of control begins to dissipate but he refuses to stop looking at him. He probably couldn't look away if he tried. Stunningly, as Harry finds a solid pace, he sucks on his own bottom lip and his eyes flutter closed as he focuses on touching himself.

" _Shit_ ," Harry offers a breathy whisper to the almost dead silent classroom and it rattles Louis' bones. He wants to know what Harry's imagining with his eyes closed like that and whether he knows that right now he looked more gorgeous than any sight out there.

Louis can't take it any longer. "What are you thinking about?" 

Without any trip up in his strokes or an alter in his facial expression, Harry says it, "You."

Not even fully aware, Harry is still able to ruin Louis. Louis isn't sure why he hasn't keeled over yet. All of his insides were in hyper-drive and Harry's single word added enough fuel for him to explode. He's sure of it.

"You're beautiful Harry. You're so fucking beautiful," Louis' whispers trail through the air. To that, Harry's nose twitches and his forehead crinkles, contorting his expression to something more vulnerable.

"Faster," Louis feels completely out of control of what comes out of his mouth and entirely under a hypnotic state watching Harry grind into his own hand. "Faster, baby."

And Harry does so, his hand stroking himself so desperately it's mouthwatering. He had been pretty quiet except for a few caught breaths here and there. However, now, Harry's brows furrow and knit closely together and there are crinkles at how tightly squeezed shut his eyes are as a lengthy high pitch pant escapes his lips.

"That's it, babe," Louis is under a sheet of sweat just watching.

They were going to be screwed if anyone decides to walk by in the hall. Harry's pants eventually evolved into booming, elaborate moans that ricocheted off the walls. Beneath his weight, the desk he was sitting on squeaked and groaned with each of his pulses. And if useless Louis wasn't totally spellbound and enamored with the sight, he would have told Harry to quiet down. But what was before him was too hot. Too fucking hot.

"God, you're so hot, Harry. You're so fucking sexy," Louis' breathless as he whispers to him from his desk, intently studying Harry's body.

"Fuck," Harry whines his ear-shattering groan, his head falling back, and curls shaking loose. Riding on an intake of breath his beg is barely audible, " _Keep talking._ "

"I want you to fuck me so bad, babe. I want that big, fat cock in my arse. I bet you feel so fucking good," Louis begins spewing phrases he recalls from poor porn he's watched in his best erotic, seductive voice. "Can you do that? Can you give me my best fuck?" 

"Mhm," Harry responds and Louis didn't think the boy could stroke any faster but believe it or not, the pace he tugs on himself increases even then.

There's so much to look at. The pure plead and desperation in Harry's hand, the exuberance and vulnerability constructed in his face, the shape his mouth makes with every groan of pleasure that escapes past his pale pink lips, his skin glowing a shade of red and glistening with sweat beneath the fluorescents. It's all so stunning and its all causing Louis' own cock to thicken against the restriction of his slacks.

"Shit," Harry moans vibrantly to the ceiling. Each pant and groan to come is in an endless string of vocals so loud and full of life.

"I need you to fuck me," Louis states. And every word is submerged in the most sincere sense of honesty. Louis needed him.

With that, Harry lost his mind. " _Fuuuck_ ," He growls and Louis watches as his torso caves in, body tensing. On one last lengthy groan, Harry comes. He comes all over his own hand, makes it to his thighs and marks just a bit along his v-line. And he moans and strokes himself well after the matter, his hand's pace only slowing when his body stopped convulsing with his orgasm. His elaborate vocals subsided into a blissful, satisfied hum.

And Louis is absolutely awestruck. Watching Harry finish himself off left him to stone yet his heart burned at how rapid it beated. Louis wasn't sure if he was ever going to be able to speak again. His throat closed tight on him making it difficult to even breathe and his mouth was so tensely frozen with the rest of his body. 

"I'll, uh," Louis croaks when he gives talking a shot, "I'll get you a, ahem, a paper towel. Hold on." 

When Louis is able to unhinge his stiff body and robotically make his way to the door, he slips out into the hall. It's not until then does Louis pull it semi-together because he has to.

He feels weirdly exposed and nervous in the still, quiet hallway considering all that's been happening secretly confined in the four walls of his classroom. It was like the halls were a whole different world completely foreign to him and a smack in face reminder that he was in a school and Harry was a student and what was privately going on was not good, not good at all. But Louis wanted him so bad.

"Louis! Hi!" A belt is heard distantly down the corridor. Fuck. The greeting was just an unwanted validation that Louis and Harry weren't alone in the building even though Louis already knew.

"Can't talk right now, Miranda. Gotta piss," Louis yips over his shoulder, picking up speed. With his hands he guards sight the boner tenting his pants that had yet to be tended to.

"Oh, well, I hope you have a great spring break, Louis! There's still some cake in the teachers lounge if you want to finish it up!"

"Yeah. That's great, Miranda. Bye," And he slithers into the boys bathroom without another word.

When he catches a glimpse of himself in the mirror, he can't help but stare. He looked wrecked. His hair was in all directions due to how many times he ran his hands through it, his cheeks were flushed a bright burning red and his neck reflected under the light with sweat.

He felt pathetic. He was a grown man and a young boy did this to him. The circumstance was so fucked Louis couldn't help but laugh. That's all his mind would let him do. Laughing was all he could process.

Turning on one of the sinks, Louis cupped his hands under the faucet. Splashing his hot face with water before wiping it down with paper towel, Louis takes a few seconds just to breathe. He at least deserved that. Hell, he felt he deserved a hot bubble bath, a glass of wine and nothing but the sweet sound of his ocean waves soundtrack considering what this day has caused.

But eventually Louis moves on from self reflection time, telling himself to pull it together because there will be more time to pity himself pathetically later. Taking a wad of paper towel, Louis runs it under the faucet and wrung it out just enough to remain damp. He was soon back in the hallway, and was scurrying his way back to his classroom with every hope he would avoid running into another co-worker. Louis' wasn't mentally stable enough for that.

"It's about time," A cool, charming tone meanders its way to Louis' ears when he steps inside. Louis shuts the door and locks it for extra precaution before walking over to the boy. Harry was still sitting on the desk where he left him, only this time he swung his feet preciously and leaned back on his hands on either side of him. Oh, and that smirk from earlier returned. That stupid damn smirk.

"I got you paper towel," Louis tells Harry when he's standing in front of him. Harry takes the damp wad of paper towels from Louis, examines it for consideration and then sets it aside.

"I'd rather you lick me clean instead," Harry declares with the wink of one pretty green eye and Louis could just hate him.

But Louis doesn't hate the idea.

Louis couldn't even remember the last time he was this close to somebody,  _this_ naked. Well, other than Zayn, but Zayn didn't count. Sure, he brings a guy home sometimes but none as stunning as Harry. Harry was definitely the first to garner these feelings.

Squinting heavily at Harry and mocking the grin he carried, Louis eventually sank to a crouch. Placing both hands on Harry's knees, Louis grazes his nose along the inside of his upper legs. Right before where Harry first came, Louis' tongue took a long stripe up Harry's thigh. Finishing there, Louis moves his focus to Harry's cock that was still slick with cum. Kissing at the base, Louis spends a little more time on Harry's dick. He realizes this is the first time he's touched Harry after all this time craving to do so. And having Harry's skin under his lips and beneath his fingers was more fulfilling and felt warmer and greater than he imagined it would. 

Anchoring Harry's cock in his hand, Louis licks up the underside of his length and begins his tongue on laps around the head. He curls his lips around the tip of Harry's dick and allows himself to go down on him full once before pulling up with a pop. But this wasn't meant to be a blowjob session despite Louis' willingness, so that was all Harry was going to get. Louis finishes by sucking long and hard into Harry's v-line, making sure to leave a juicy red mark into his skin.

"How's that?" Louis stands and comfortably wedges himself between Harry's open legs.

"It would have been better if you were naked but there's still time for that," Harry claims as he sticks his fingers through the belt loops of Louis' slacks and tugs him nearer, easily folding his arms around the curve of Louis' back. 

And Louis watches as Harry purses his lips and leans upward, closing in on him. But before their mouths can meet, Louis' heart flutters with panic. Rapidly, Louis angles his head so Harry ends up slobbering into his cheek instead. Slowly and little unsure, Harry lifts from his face yet remains his grip on Louis' waist.

"So we can to do everything but kiss?" Harry questions him and Louis is frozen in thought. 

"I'm sorry," Louis scoffs an embarrassed chuckle and shakes his head, looking down and away from Harry for the sake of his sanity. "It's just, this is all so much. It's a lot to take in, I just need a second."

"Pal, your mouth was just around my penis a few seconds ago and you watched me masturbate. You and I? We're way beyond turning back now," Harry explains to Louis.

And he's right, Louis knows he's right. These two had just begun something between them that wasn't going to go away tomorrow. They unraveled a bond that they were going to be forever linked to whether they like it or not and no matter the outcome. What they have together now, what they've done, and what they do and feel in the future will be something they carry forever. Tied together, like rope and anchor.

Louis knew he was right, but even when that knowledge wasn't enough, Harry takes his finger, places it beneath Louis' chin and forces Louis to lock sight with him. "Listen, what's said and done in this classroom, stays in this classroom. I promise you. I want you just as bad as you want me. Let me kiss you."

Every word that came from Harry hit Louis like a ball of fire, engulfing Louis' insides with flames. He can't resist him, not with Harry looking at him so serious and genuine like that with his eyes too green and too beautiful. So, Louis can't do anything about the way he wildly falls onto Harry's lips, finally combing his fingers through his curls and tugging Harry to himself roughly. Gasping into Louis' mouth for air, Harry pulls back slightly only to return to him with a dancing tongue and he offers the same roughness by cupping his hands around Louis' ass, squeezing him to his body. Harry's legs eventually wrap themselves around Louis' waist to hold him in restraints and his fingers blindly begin to tear and fumble with Louis' belt. Unveiling access to Louis' pants, Harry takes no time waiting and unzips them. In seconds, Harry's hand makes down Louis' briefs and his fingers curl around the cock that had been aching so bad to be touched for what seemed like centuries.

"Shit," Louis has to pull back to groan and bites Harry's lip in the process. His mouth falls onto Harry's neck, kissing him, then lifting to moan along his skin, kissing him, then moaning, then kissing and moaning all while Harry strokes him. Whispering his whine, Louis says "I want to be fucked."

"And I want to to fuck you," Harry replies.

"Do you have lube? A condom?"

"There's probably something in my backpack from back when I was actually getting some. See, the wrestling team wasn't too happy when they found out I was nearly banging all of them. So, in other words, it's been awhile."

Louis chuckles at that, doesn't dare to even question it and lifts from Harry's neck. Prying himself from Harry's death grip, he invites himself to walk over to and raid Harry's bag, unzipping and rummaging through all the pockets. And yes indeed, Louis discovers a bottle of lube and a strip of condoms in one of of the compartments. "Bingo," Louis wiggles them in the air like money.

"I'm not getting anywhere near your arse until you come over and kiss me for a little bit first. I want to kiss you," Harry waves Louis over, but Louis remains frozen, dully staring at him under hooded lids. "C'mere, now."

One would forget Louis was the adult by the way he childishly huffs and his eyes roll before stomping his way over, setting the lube and condoms besides Harry's thigh. He slithers out of his jumper thinking it would at least pick up the pace and then without hesitance he embraces Harry. They take no time to build on passion, and instead free falls into a wild, fervid kissing session that easily shortens their breath, leaving them gasping in each others mouths. Harry brushes Louis' fringe back from his forehead and cradles his face roughly while barbarically moving his lips on Louis'. He moves from Louis' lips only to suck into Louis' neck, with every intention to mark him with love-bites. On his torso, Louis can feel Harry's fingers tickle his skin as they freely roam the landscape. And to be touched like this feels so good. And it's making Louis crave Harry more than he already does, crave him more than this Earth craves sun.

"I need you, now," Louis nuzzles his chin over Harry's curls as he proceeds to suck into Louis' pec. "Please, just fuck me already."

"You are so much work," Harry grumbles on Louis' chest, his breath skirting heat along Louis' skin. Despite his irritated growl, however, Harry looks up at Louis with a smile stretched over his lips and eyes so light and welcoming, Louis feels a warmth over it. "Bend over your desk, Tomlinson." 

A bright, pleased grin creeps along Louis' face because this was happening. He was about to have sex with Harry, and strangely it just felt right despite the circumstances. He wanted Harry, Harry wanted him, it was a really fucked situation but Louis couldn't find a bit of him to care right now. He liked Harry. He really liked this kid.

Speeding to his desk, Louis shoves anything on it's surface to one side. He leans over onto the newly clean side, pressing his bare chest into the cool surface of the wood. His ass in the air, he thumbs at his slacks that he annoyingly still had on and was preparing to send them to his ankles. However, before he could get too ahead of himself, a hand clasps around his wrist roughly and he looks over his shoulder to see Harry hovering behind him.

"I want to do it," Harry tells him. He takes each of Louis' hands and places them on either side of Louis and out of his way. Taking his own fingers, Harry turns his palm away from him and sends them down the back of Louis' pants, grazing over the curve and clutching Louis' ass cheek aggressively for a squeeze. Harry takes his time feeling around and caressing Louis' bum before very suddenly slipping a finger in him, causing Louis to practically yelp out loud. Though Louis is able to catch his gasp in time and sulk in the fact that behind him Harry is probably grinning from ear to ear. With his finger still in Louis, Harry leans over slightly so his lips were closer to Louis' ear, "How's that for a tease?"

Louis loved every part of Harry groping him and his skin crawled and ached for his touch. However, he was already a grown man bent over for a teenage boy, he couldn't let Harry have this. He couldn't let Harry know he could probably have Louis helplessly whimpering for him with something as simple as his thumb grazing his arm. So, Louis yawns and offers an particularly unimpressed tone, "Juvenile."

A low growl grumbles from the depths of Harry's throat. He stands up and removes his finger and Louis has to bite his lip hard to say quiet and keep up his composure. And he tries not to make a sound when Harry firmly pushes a hand to his back, pressing his chest harder to the wood. "Don't move." Harry demands of Louis and Louis is too choked up to even retort. 

It takes seconds for Harry to wiggle Louis' pants to his ankles, unveiling Louis' bare bum. The new greeting of air gives him goosebumps for a slight moment however soon enough each of Louis' ass cheeks are manhandled by Harry's grip.

"Have you been told how great of an arse you have?" Harry wonders seriously. Louis can sense Harry crouching and that makes Louis' throat hurt.

"Once or twice my bum has been outwardly admired," Louis answers back casually even though he's struggling to breathe again. Feeling his cheeks spread and massaged and knowing Harry's _down there_ , is making his blood burn.

On his bum, he feels Harry kiss his skin, sucking up and down the curve of his ass. And he should have expected it, he really should have, but when Harry spreads his cheeks and licks over his hole, Louis draws in the sharpest of breaths. 

" _Fuck_ ," Louis' helplessly arches his back and grips onto the edges on the desk so tightly his knuckles turn white. Harry continues on him, pulling up ever so often to suck more love-bites into his thigh or the slope of his bum.

And Louis can't tell if he's just that horny that just about anything could please him or Harry was just that good down there. It was like sipping lemonade on one of heaven's clouds with the way Harry worked his mouth on him and he could say goodbye to holding it together. Composure was out the window and lengthy audible moans marinated it pure bliss was in.

"Now, how's that for a tease?" Harry is breathless when he gives this a shot again.

"This is hardly a tease, my friend," Louis mutters at him and Harry loves it so much he chuckles too endearingly before leaning in to please Louis some more. And Louis finds it so odd that his heart could flutter and blush at the charming tone to Harry's laugh while his gut could churn with sexual hunger and be submerged in dirty pleasure all at the same time. But that's Harry, he guesses. Harry did it all for him.

"You're too good at this," Louis' lets his head fall back and flits his eyes closed, diving into full appreciation of the feeling of Harry's mouth. He sucks on his bottom lip as a moan awakens from the back of his throat. "I want to feel your cock in me before I come all over this desk, however."

"Needy, needy," Harry clicks his tongue when he pulls away from Louis' ass. He takes the opportunity to slap and grasp one of Louis' bum cheeks and massage him in his hands before standing up. 

Louis nearly panics when he feels Harry's addictive touch disappear but his heart settles when he looks over his shoulder to see Harry tearing open a condom packet. He watches Harry roll it onto his thickened dick and then squirt the lube onto his fingers to slick himself up. And while all this is happening, Harry keeps looking up to smile at Louis, watching Louis watch him like a curious child. With the glint in Harry's eye and the genuineness to his upturned lips, it's as though, Louis is most precious to Harry. And Louis hopes Harry know he was a precious thing to him as well.

"Ready?" Harry wanders back to him and Louis responds by returning to his position of full vulnerability, leaning over the desk, the side of his face pressed to the wood. 

Louis feels his ass handled again, one cheek spread to the side by Harry's large hand. With the head of his cock, Harry strokes it over Louis' hole, leaning down to kiss into Louis' shoulder. He maps kisses all over Louis' back, still using the tip of his dick to tease Louis by his entrance. With the purr and groan that escapes Louis' mouth, he reveals his impatience and Harry's smile skirts over Louis' skin mid-kiss. He kisses into him one last time before standing up and letting Louis have his way.

Positioning his cock, Harry steadies it right before Louis' hole. With as much ease and delicacy a flower obtains, Harry guides himself into Louis full. And that's all it takes for Louis to just lose it. Arching his back, Louis waits for Harry to place each of his hands on either side of Louis' waist and slowly pull away again.

And it's crazy how the simplest of movements from Harry could so easily send Louis' insides wild. " _Shit_ ," Louis whispers under his breath by the time Harry finds a steady, mild pace. His eyelashes brush the desk as he closes his eyes, taking in the feeling Harry was giving him. He takes one hand he was using to grip the table to find his own swelled cock and starts stroking himself in sync with Harry's pulses.

"You're so fucking good, baby," Louis' whispers are rushed by a heavy moan to follow. "God, fuck me."

Harry's grip at Louis' side tightens to sturdy him. At Louis' demand, Harry truly fucks him, quickening his pace and exerting more greed. With his own pleasure, Harry offers a low groan to mingle with Louis' vocals. 

"Yes, fuck," Louis has to sit up some to properly grasp the table due to Harry's new found aggression. "Like that, baby, fuck me."

Louis leans his back into Harry's chest, resting his head on Harry's shoulder for a moment. Lifting his arm, his takes his hand to the nape of Harry's neck, pulling Harry in to savagely kiss him. And Harry doesn't miss a beat as they ferociously kiss. He continues to thrust into Louis while his tongue is sent wild into Louis' mouth.

"You're so sexy," Harry speaks on Louis' lips and there's a pant to follow that pulsates with each of his movements. "I love this, I love fucking you."

Louis has to pull away to gasp vibrantly, falling forward onto his hands that meet the desk. Harry releases his grip on Louis' waist and instead wraps both of his arms around Louis' torso, hugging him from behind. Squeezing Louis to his body, Harry fucks into him at such a level of desperation and hunger, Louis' throat strains at how loudly this was all making him yelp. Harry felt so good, just so fucking good.

"Fuck," Harry growls into Louis' neck. He holds Louis to him with such strong restraints, Louis had no option but to feel him in full.

"I want to ride you," Louis jaggedly states. His voice was just wrecked and probably not heard over Harry's drive considering Harry doesn't let up one bit. He speaks up and shouts past the feeling that liked to catch his breath, "Harry, fuck, I want to ride you. Let me fucking ride you."

Louis thought he was going to have to ask again until Harry very suddenly handles him in way that makes it easy to flip him over and rotate Louis while still inside him.

And Harry couldn't be more beautiful this way. Louis looks up at Harry's face hovering over his as lays back on the desk. He feels Harry's breath pant over him and before being kissed, he's able to study the greens of his eyes, the way his curls were sticking to his forehead and the flush to his cheeks. God, he was so beautiful.

Louis eventually gets removed from the desk and easily lifted into the arms of Harry, their lips not breaking apart one bit. He comfortably wraps his legs around Harry's waist and Harry is there to grasp his thighs and support him and Louis has never felt safer in the arms of anyone. 

Harry spins them around and backs into the desk, sitting, then falling backwards onto it to replace where Louis had been. Newly on top of Harry, Louis sits up from the kiss to appreciate the view of Harry beneath him.

"Ride me," Harry caresses his hands up and down Louis' thighs on either side of him and winks up at Louis so preciously, Louis can't help but grin at him.

While Louis positions himself perfectly, Harry strokes any part of his skin he could touch. Pressing both hands to Harry's chest, Louis lifts his bum up slightly only to come back down. In seconds they were in a pace again.

" _Mr. Tomlinson_ ," Harry achingly murmurers and Louis immediately loves it this way. He could see Harry's blissed over face, feel the sculpt to his body under his fingertips, watch the way Harry lips shape when saying his name like this. And kiss him. He could lean down and kiss him whenever he wanted with ease.

As Louis grinded into him, Harry grasped onto Louis' bum cheeks, massaging and slapping them lightly. Louis didn't mind the sting that came from Harry's fingers on his ass. He craved it and if anything, added more drive to his moving hips. 

"Do you like that?" Louis ponders in a pitch a few octaves higher than his usual talking voice as he wiggles on Harry. 

"Love it, baby, fuck me just like that," Harry assures him, slapping Louis aggressively and squeezing him in his palm.

"You feel so good," Louis tells him honestly. With that, Harry grabs onto Louis hips and begins to grind Louis on his dick himself. Louis falls onto his hands that land on either side of Harry's head as Harry takes complete control of his body, eagerly manipulating Louis hips to move on his cock just the way he liked it. " _Shiiiiit_ ," Louis whines aloud to Harry bucking into him, his own dick stroked between his tummy and Harry's.

"So good, so fucking good you are," Harry pants and he's losing his breath at just how much energy he's exerting into moving Louis on him. Beneath them the desk groaned and squeaked and Louis wouldn't be surprised if it collapsed on them. And even then, he didn't think that would be enough to stop them. 

Louis leans down to kiss Harry, shoving his fingers through his mane of curls and griping strands of hair tensely. Their mouths hit and bruised each other as Harry thrusted themselves together erratically, just begging for friction. Louis' moans became a blanket to Harry's tongue as he explored the terrain of Harry's mouth with his own. Harry returned Louis' moans right back at him with growls and pants, along with lip biting and aggression.

Finding it difficult to breathe with his mouth on Harry's mouth like that, Louis gasps away to suck on Harry jawline and over Harry's neck. He doesn't sit back up until getting the chance to nibble on Harry's earlobe and tugging on one more fistful of curls.

"Goddamn, _Tomlinson_." Harry shoves Louis' hips backwards then forwards before releasing him to give Louis his control back. As Harry closed his eyes and thrashed his head around, Louis sat up and swirled his bum in sinful circles along Harry's cock.

"Touch me," Louis' demand is stern despite all the whimpering he's done.

Harry does what he's told without hesitation. Clasping a hand around Louis' bobbing cock, Harry begins to stroke him. He takes no time to build up on anything and quite feverishly tugs on Louis' dick with drive. With each stroke, Louis simultaneously grinds on Harry and their movement slowly grows in sync.

At this point, Louis has completely surrendered to the idea of finishing with Harry and that's where he was headed. His mind was in circles trying to focus in on Harry touching him to focusing on Harry being inside him, to focusing on the simple fact that it was Harry beneath him. This beautiful, magnificent boy was beneath him. With all that together, he overall felt unbelievable. Not once had someone made him feel like Harry makes him feel. It was all too good. This sex was too good, this boy was too good - it couldn't be real.

"Keep fucking me, babe, keep fucking me," Harry coaches. He picked up the pace of his strokes on Louis cock, noting that each time he tugged faster, Louis rode him just that much more aggressively.

"Don't stop," Louis demands of Harry pulling on him. He rolls his head back in awe with the feeling and invites himself to barbarically move on Harry with plead. Harry doesn't, in fact he pulls on him just that much quicker causing Louis' lusty groan to hit and echo against the ceiling.

"I'm going to come," Harry grunts past his moan. "Fuck, I'm going to come." Despite this, Harry doesn't give up on Louis and remains his pace when it came to touching him.

Louis looks down. He sees Harry's forehead contort and wrinkle and watches him bite his lip so tautly it looked painful. There was nothing that could give him more motivation than the way Harry looked right now.

Placing his hands on Harry's chest, Louis grinds down and up on him with the only purpose of finishing Harry off on mind. Harry's vocals were beautiful and endless as Louis ambitiously worked himself along him.

It was in this moment did Louis completely forget their surroundings. He forgot they were in school, forgot that they were sprawled along his desk in his classroom, forgot about everything around him and everything about their situation. He forgot it all but Harry and how important it was to make Harry feel good.

"God, _fuck_ ," Harry yelps aloud as he unexpectedly bucks his hips forward, fucking into Louis as he gets pelted with his climax. From his lips escapes a bold, passionate, lengthy groan that vibrates the walls. He continues to lift his ass from the desk to thrust into Louis while twitching and tensing through his orgasm. Even when he relaxes beneath Louis, he refuses to fall silent. He moans and hums well into his fall and he looks broken. Absolutely wrecked.

However, no matter how broken, wrecked and exhausted Harry seemed, throughout all this, Harry was still stroking Louis. This angelic, beautiful boy was still on his mission of making sure Louis finishes and that fact did strange things to Louis head. Weirdly, it meant more to him than anything. 

Eventually, Harry flits his eyes open and glances up at Louis under a set hooded lids. He looks as though he's under a complete sense of tranquility. It's the softest and sweetest of smiles that paints along Harry's face and makes Louis' gut churns as he sits still on him. One hand still fondling Louis cock, Harry takes his other and reaches up to cradle Louis' face. With his thumb, he brushes over Louis' cheekbone lightly and once over his lips and it's almost as though they lovers. The tenderness behind Harry's touches held the same delicacy and compassion of a bond that's ages old. Louis' known Harry for the afternoon.

"Let's finish you off," Harry whispers to Louis, grazing his thumb over Louis' nose lovingly before placing his full attention and focus on Louis' cock.

Louis' earlier noisy, erotic groans took a turn for something more peaceful, and personal as he watched Harry stroke him.

"Do you like that?" Harry's curious whisper is as sweet as oranges.

"Mmhm," Louis nods back. That's all he could do. He was literally feeling his insides crawl the ladder to the climax he had been aching for all day.

Everything just felt so fucking good. Harry tugged on him at just the right pace and god, he looked so stunning staring up at him like that. His curls were brushed from his forehead and fallen back with gravity and his cheeks with still flushed an alluring shade of pink and his eyes just killed Louis. So green, and so still as Harry determinedly locked their glances with each other.

"Shit," Louis gulps as Harry's strokes begin to get to him. Harry doesn't alter his pace. He keeps up strong, lengthy glides along Louis' cock as he intently watches as Louis begins to crumble and get all hot and bothered. Louis feels entirely vulnerable with Harry watching him fall apart at his feet and if it wasn't Harry, he might almost feel embarrassed.

Feeling nothing but eager with crave, Louis begins to grind into Harry's hand searching for the addictive friction. Harry smiles cockily at Louis' neediness, but tends to his beg and begins to stroke Louis faster for him.

"You're so pretty," Harry speaks softly. "Do you know that? You're so pretty."

"Jesus," Louis hiccups and for moment can't see straight as his focus falls strictly on the feeling cooking up at his pelvis.

"That's it," Harry encourages when Louis' eyebrows knit together, grunting with the swelling pleasure.

Gasping sharply, Louis feels his hips buckle on him. A moan of high pitch erupts from Louis and it's like the tangled up mess of built up feeling crawls up his veins and coats him in a trance, sending him froze. Louis breathes and whines heavily as warm cum lands all over Harry's abdomen and fingers. Panting intensely, Louis bathes in the feeling of ecstasy that washes over him while Harry devotedly still stroke him, attempting to find certainty he's well finished. 

"Fuck," Louis huffs. Too tired to still be sitting up on Harry, Louis tips to the side and falls to the desk so his shoulder is pressed into Harry's shoulder and he was blinking at the ceiling. He takes the given moment to settle and allow his heart rate go down and the two of them lay in a bed of a silence beside Louis slowing heaving.

"So," eventually the boy beside Louis speaks when Louis is seemingly a bit calmer, "I guess this means I can cross off fucking a teacher from the list." 

With that Louis' mouth falls open and he is gaping at what to say. Groaning, he squeezes shut his eyes and presses his face into Harry's arm, "God. Please don't remind me."

"Hey, there's no shame," Harry whispers a chuckle at Louis hiding in his bicep, "besides what's said and done in this classroom, stays in this classroom, Tomlinson."

"You got to quit calling me that."

"What? Mr. Tomlinson?" 

"Yes," Louis whines, covering his face with his hands, "If we're going to fuck, it's Louis. Just Louis. Got it?" 

"Got it," Harry nods his understanding and when they fall silent again, it's Harry who drills through it again, "I'm going to think about you over break." 

Peaking through his spread fingers, Louis glints up at Harry who is preciously grinning at him and Louis thinks he may hate him. It was just unfair how endearing this kid was and even if he tried, Louis couldn't stay bitter forever. Harry was too beautiful for that. Plus, he fucking smelt like strawberries.

Sitting up, Louis huffs a sigh. He glances back at Harry who remains sprawled over his desk. "Detention. The Monday we get back. See you then?"

"See you then," Harry folds his hands behind his head and offers a smirk with a terrible, intriguing glint to his eye, " _Louis._ "

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thanks for reading. This is my first shared writing piece in a long time because I'm so critical of myself I never finish like anything. So nice, constructive comments are welcome and seriously greatly appreciated. :) Sorry if the smut is not so good.
> 
> This work is a piece of fiction yada yada  
> \- Bean.
> 
> P.S. Follow me on tumblr that'd be rad: foxyloueh


End file.
